Star Wars: Thoughts of a Jedi Master
by Guardian Kitch
Summary: This is basically the story of the duel between ObiWan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker on Mustafar as it happens in the movies, but it's also got some of the thoughts of ObiWan's during the battle. Soon to have a companion story about Anakin Skywalker.


**In Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, the granddaddy of all lightsaber battles takes place on Mustufar between Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. But, what was going through Obi-Wan's mind as he did the one thing that would forever change the fate of the galaxy? Well, that is what this fanfic is about. I sat up for 6 hours to get all of the wording right, and some of this comes out of the official ROTS novel, so enjoy and R&R. Oh, and so you know, _I_ own your Star Wars. Okay, I don't really own Star Wars, but I wish I did.**

STAR WARS EPISODE 3.4:

Thoughts of a Jedi Master

"Stop. Stop now and come back; I love you." Padmé was saying tearfully to Anakin, her husband.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed as he watched Padmé try to win her husband back from the dark side. However, Obi-Wan had little doubt it would work. Just then, Anakin looked up and noticed Obi-Wan standing there, watching them.

"Liar!"

Padmé looked from Obi-Wan back to Anakin back to Obi-Wan and back to Anakin again.

"No."

"You are with him. You brought him here to kill me!"

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin reached out his hand and choked his wife with the Force.

_'I can't believe this. Anakin has turned to the Dark Side. He is doing things I would never have thought he would do. Can I really fight and kill him…'_

However, as Obi-Wan watched it, the answer came to him in a flash.

_'I have to do what I must, even if it means killing Anakin. But, that doesn't mean I can't try to turn him back.'_

"Let her go Anakin…let her go."

Anakin released his hold and Padmé fell to the ground, and she did not move again.

"You turned her against me!"

"You have done that yourself."

"You will not take her from me!"

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that." As he was talking, Anakin threw off his cloak, and a second later, Obi-Wan did the same thing. Slowly, they circled each other.

_I should have known something was going on between Anakin and Padmé, especially after Geonosis. Had I known, Anakin might not be with the Sith, I could have helped him.'_

"You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now…until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do…"

As Anakin was talking, Obi-Wan knelt down to check Padmé. He could feel a pulse, but a weak one.

_'At least she's okay. If I can finish with Anakin quick enough, I may be able to save her.'_

"…I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire."

"_Your_ new Empire?"

"Don't make me kill you."

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!"

"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy."

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes…"

Obi-Wan sighed as he looked down at the lightsaber on his belt. He unhooked it and held it out to his side.

"…I will do what I must." as he said this, he activated the saber, his blue blade humming to life.

"You will try."

Anakin activated his lightsaber and leapt up and backwards, and the fight was on. Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber faster than he had ever done before and slowly, he and Anakin fought their way from the landing platform to the Separatist Control Bunker. In the heat of the battle, Obi-Wan noticed all of the bodies strewn around, and a second later, he stepped over the body of the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Nute Gunray.

_'Not even Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders deserved this. And as much as I hate to admit it, in the end, the Separatists had the right idea.'_

The next thing Obi-Wan knew, Anakin's mechanical hand was around his throat, choking him and bending him backwards to the ground. Fighting for air, Obi-Wan managed to kick Anakin and force him to the ground, losing his lightsaber as he fell. Obi-Wan jumped up, ready to defeat Anakin. But Anakin jump kicked Obi-Wan in the chest, causing his lightsaber to tumble to the ground too. Obi-Wan got to his feet just as Anakin was running at him. Obi-Wan kicked Anakin in the chest causing him to somersault over Obi-Wan's foot, landing chest-up on the ground. Obi-Wan summoned his lightsaber to his hand, activated the blade, and swung down on a defenseless Anakin…only to be intercepted by Anakin's blue blade. Anakin got back to his feet and they locked blades again. Obi-Wan tried a massive Force-Push attack the same instant as Anakin, causing them to fight for the right to use it. Eventually, the two opposing Force attacks repelled each other, causing them each to fly back.

Obi-Wan fell on the controls but recovered and met Anakin's next attack, which destroyed the heat shields guarding the wings above the lava.

_'How am I supposed to defeat him? I taught him everything he knows.'_

_'Yes Obi-Wan, but not everything _you_ know.'_

_'Master Qui-Gon, is that you?'_

_'Just use the Force padawan.'_

Just then, Anakin's blue blade slashed down, barely missing Obi-Wan and hitting the door controls. Obi-Wan backed out as he fought off Anakin's attack. Not long after, they were forced to break away and take cover as rocks of lava rained down, pelting the steel with heat hot enough to melt it. Slowly, they fought onto the neck of one of the huge wings that extended out over the lava. Just as Obi-Wan and Anakin's lightsabers and hands clashed, there was an eruption that caused lava to spill all over the end of the neck.

_'Okay, this could be bad. That lava is hot enough to melt this steel, so we're about to go lava swimming.'_

Eventually, the wing snapped free and fell into the lava below, where it started to deteriorate. Obi-Wan climbed higher and higher as Anakin followed. Then, Obi-Wan saw a swinging cord; so he jumped and grabbed it, swing with it. A moment later, Anakin followed. Then, Obi-Wan saw that they were about to plunge over a lava fall and he began to look for someway to get off before it was too late…and he saw a small droid platform in the lava. When the cord swung as close as it could, Obi-Wan leapt off and turned to watch to wing, and Anakin, plunge into the fiery hell below.

_'Good-bye old friend. I'm sorry I couldn't turn you back from the Dark Side…'_

But then Obi-Wan saw a flash of blue and then Anakin leapt up onto a service droid, thus the fight began again.

Finally, after another fierce round, Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber en guard and took a deep breath.

"I have failed you Anakin, I have failed you."

'_No, I haven't failed Anakin. I have failed master Qui-Gon. Master Qui-Gon, I hope you can forgive me. I couldn't properly train Anakin, and now he is a Dark Lord of the Sith. I am so sorry, I have caused the Jedi Order to die out.' _

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over."

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!"

"Well then, you are lost!"

The split up as a platform with droids came in between them. Then…

"This is the end for you, my master."

With that, Anakin leapt and landed on the same platform as Obi-Wan, and then they fought again.

_'How am I supposed to beat him if he keeps surprising me like this? I can only take so much of this.'_

Then, Obi-Wan dodged a cut to his feet and then he somersaulted onto a hill out of the river of lava.

"It's over Anakin, I have the high ground!"

"You underestimate my power."

Obi-Wan dropped his voice as he realized what Anakin was going to do.

"Don't try it."

Anakin jumped over Obi-Wan in an attempt to go higher than the Jedi Master, but Obi-Wan's lightsaber cut through his real hand his both of his legs. Anakin dropped his lightsaber and tumbled to the edge of the lava river. Obi-Wan watched as Anakin slipped closer and closer to the lava.

"You were the Chosen One! It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!"

Obi-Wan walked farther up the hill and picked up Anakin's lightsaber. He then turned and watch Anakin as he slipped closer still to the lava. Anakin was screaming.

"I hate you!"

"You were my brother Anakin. I loved you."

Just then, Anakin caught fire and Obi-Wan couldn't watch as Anakin slowly burned to death. Finally, sensing a disturbance in the Force, he looked one last time at Anakin.

_'It would me merciful to kill him, but I'm not feeling merciful right now.'_

Obi-Wan walked back to the ship. He had one more mission, one that would honor the man Anakin had been. He would try to save Padmé and her child. As he entered the ship, he noticed the golden protocol droid.

"Oh, master Kenobi. We have miss Padmé on board. Please, please hurry. We should leave this dreadful place."

Obi-Wan patted the droid on the shoulders.

_'If only he knew how dreadful this place is. Poor droid has no idea what's going on."_

**How did you like it? I have a companion story about Anakin in the works, so watch out for it.**


End file.
